Chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) is a staple process of the semiconductor industry, and is frequently used subsequent to epitaxy, deposition, etching and other such processes to impart a smooth, planarized surface to a substrate. In a typical CMP process, an abrasive, corrosive chemical slurry is used in conjunction with a polishing pad to remove material from a wafer substrate. This process evens out any irregularities in the topography of the wafer surface, and provides a planarized surface which is more conducive to subsequent processing.